


Blue Girl

by yxlxna



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: But It’s Really Fluffy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Sweater Girl, M/M, Reader Has a Past of Self-Harm, Reader is Really Sad, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxlxna/pseuds/yxlxna
Summary: [various sally face/fem reader]
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Reader, Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Larry Johnson/Reader, Maple/Reader (Sally Face), Sal Fisher/Reader, Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps & Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. sad girl

**song: lemon boy - cavetown**

☘︎︎

For as long as Sal had known her, she'd been a generally sad person. It wasn't the kind of sad that was annoying, or too noticeable, but (Y/n) (L/n) was a very sad girl. Despite being quite sad, she made other people happy, even if she failed to realize it. He sometimes thought that she was some kind of empath, taking on the sadness of the people around her, like some kind of emotional sponge. He felt bad, most of the time, but when asked about her sadness as he'd simply shake him off and offer him advice as if she was years and years older than him, like some kind of wise older sister. She was genuinely pitiful, but he'd never say that to her face, not when she looked so...

Well. _Sad_.

She liked his cat, though.

"He's very cute, Sal," she mutters as (s/c) fingers run through Gizmo's fluffy fur. When they had first been introduced to each other - Gizmo and her - she had called him odd, and while Sal couldn't argue with that, Gizmo was his emotional support animal (literally). Gizmo had become a beacon of happiness for her, too, so Sal guessed that they shared him in a way. (Y/n)'s father didn't do too well with fur due to allergies, otherwise she'd have a cat of her own at this point. That had led the two of them to being such good friends, _his_ _cat_. "I know, you say that every time you come over."

Sal is laying next to her on his bed, Gizmo resting right in between them like he was their child or something. Her fingers were now playing with the felines soft and thin ears, a tired smile playing on her lips. A soft purring can be heard from Gizmo as she gives him the utmost affection, Sal looking at the both of them through the eyeholes of his prosthetic. It was an adorable sight, one he didn't mind seeing damn near everyday after school. She'd known him just as long as Larry had, and they were just as close, so this was something he'd gotten used to.

He liked jamming out with Larry to unnecessarily loud music, of course, buy Sal also enjoyed the soft moments like this, the quiet ones where he could just relax and think. It was a nice change of pace, not having to worry about school, or ghosts, or cults, for that matter. She was comfortable to be around, that was something Sal was sure of. A close friend, one he'd never even think of letting go of. Their time together was too precious to Sal.

Yeah, they were close friends.

**this is just the introductory chapter, so it'll be much shorter than the rest of them, but I really wanted to write a Sally Face ff. This isn't yandere like the rest of my content, but if you like that kind of stuff I might write some in the future/or go read Sweater Girl. It's really good, but has been discontinued due to the author being harassed about it.**


	2. travis phelps

**song: little dark age - mgmt**

**♉︎**

She looks at him with quizzical eyes, no real hatred coming from them, no real emotion other than a determined opinion that she could hold without the fear of becoming a victim of severe bruises and broken bones. That was something Travis Phelps could never have, not in his current state, so he chose to hate her... or act like he did.

He didn't hate her, not truly. He couldn't, not when she looked at him like he was some kind of abused puppy. That expression made him feel weak, and in reality he guessed she wasn't too far off with that. He was weak, he just refused to admit it.

He bet that she was really nice. He could tell just by looking at her. She seemed like a good friend, one he was desperately in need for. Understanding, nice, those were things that came to Travis' mind when he truly thought of her. It was an almost jealous feeling, digging at the insides of his brain until he erupted and took it out on someone who most definitely didn't deserve it.

"Another bruise," she had mused, pressing a cold cloth to his bruised eye as he glared heatedly at her. Travis was truly terrible to her, but (Y/n) knew about him. Knew how he ended up with so many bruises decorating his body, knew why he showed up to school with a black eye more times than Travis cared to remember. She knew everything, how she found out was a rather frustrating story, one he couldn't even bring himself to recall, everytime he did he could feel his body heating up in embarrassment and a pinch of anger.

As she tended to his bruised cheek, Travis brings himself to look at her with narrowing irises, the cautionary words leaving him before he could stop them. "Why do you... do you keep helping me?" It sounded so simple, really, it did. However, Travis knew that the answer wasn't as simple. He feels her dabbing at his bruised eye, dark skin turned purple with specs of yellow. She has a neutral expression on her face, and he can't tell what she'd thinking at the moment. It's like that most of the time, anyway.

She pauses her movements, eyes connecting with his own as he flinches away from her slightly. It's not that she's scary, or mean, but just his natural reflex, one he hated with a burning passion. Her answer is soft, and it makes his heart heart, and Travis feels like he may cry any second.

"Because you deserve to have someone care about you, Travis."

Maybe that had been the start of their odd friendship. Maybe it started way before that moment. He wasn't sure, not by a longshot, but Travis had come to the realization that he didn't really care. He had come across someone he was afraid he'd never find again, and that thought was utterly terrifying.

Travis knows that he was a very frustrating person. Being around him was a prison sentence, he was insufferable, or at least, that's what he thinks. So, it surprises him when she sticks around. She doesn't leave him in order to be around her other friends because of how he acts. He has his bad days, and she's there throughout all of it. It's sweet, and Travis does cry, he cries because he's never experienced this before.

To him, it's love. Not romantic love, where he wants to kiss her, but the pure kind of love that not everyone experienced. He felt lucky, and that made him sob.

He loved her dearly.

**I made myself cry writing this ong**

**I'm not making Travis a love interest bc he's a canon gay character and as a lesbian that makes me really uncomfortable (same goes for Todd, him and Neil are the cutest thing ever), but I love him v much so he's going to be apart of the story platonically 🥺**


End file.
